


Bubble Bath

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Crack, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an arduous task, enjoying a bubble bath with a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Originality written for Chazpure. Implied naughtiness.

It was an arduous task, enjoying a bubble bath with a human. But Moony yet had found a way to have one any other way. Though he trained his mate well into guessing accurately his needs and wants, he still hadn’t figured a way to enjoy the bath alone.

Not that he didn’t enjoy spending time with Severus, but the term “lone wolf” did once come from truth. He wanted a soak in scented bubbles, not a scrubbing from head to tail and hey, Severus’ hands shouldn’t be down there...

Maybe sharing a bubble bath wasn’t so bad after all.

“Awoooo!”


End file.
